Arnold and the Mystery of Hats
by FonzFan82
Summary: Arnold gets robbed at his hat store. Later, he and his classmates learn it was Helga, the bully who did it. Helga finally gets to tell Arnold how she felt about him all these years. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang and school ended for the day. Fourteen – year – old blonde boy went to his locker to grab the books he needed. He took off his blue hat to straighten it out a bit. He bent down to tie his shoes before he unlocked his locker. His best friend, with tall black hair came up to the blonde boy with his hat.

The blonde, whose name was Arnold, used the code of his locker, which as six, eighteen, and thirty-two. Both Arnold and his best friend, Gerald Johansen noticed how big of a mess Arnold's locker was.

"Why is your locker such a mess?" Gerald asked.

Both friends did know it wasn't like Arnold to leave his locker messy. Arnold had always been a neat person, organized and smart.

"We'll work on figuring who messed up my locker later," Arnold told Gerald.

Gerald understood what Arnold had said.

"I'm going to be late for work if we don't hurry up," Arnold replied.

"Do you want to meet at the bakery after you get off? Harold should be going home by then," Gerald responded.

"Sure," Arnold said.

The two best friends walked out of school. It was a walking distance for Arnold to get to his job every weekday after school. Gerald walked with Arnold to his job.

"See you later, man," Gerald said as Arnold walked into the hat store he worked.

"All right, Gerald. Later," Arnold said and watched his best friend leave.

The hat store had several hats of all shapes and sizes and colors. Arnold liked the blue hats best since it was his favorite color. Arnold recently bought a new blue hat that matched his old one. His old hat had worn out after all the years he had worn it. He had bought the new hat with a paycheck from his weekly payday on Thursday.

Arnold sold many hats that day. After he checked out and meet Gerald at his parents' bakery. He didn't notice a classmate was nearby. She stopped to tie her pink shoes. She had a pink dress and big pink bow that matched her shoes. She followed Arnold from the hat store to Gerald's bakery without noticing she was there all along.

She recently started a poetry-writing club. She loved writing poetry about Arnold ever since she learned how to write. Yes, she was the best poetry writer in her group. She never bothered sharing all the poems she'd been writing to share those with anyone, not even Arnold.

After quietly following Gerald and Arnold, she made it to her house. Her mother, Miriam Pataki, had been dead for about three years now. Miriam was suffering from health issues. It was now she and her father, Big Bob. Her mother and father rarely pay attention that she was around. Big Bob always called her by her bigger sister's name, which was Olga.

Helga wasn't that close to Olga and couldn't stand her. Helga was in the fourth grade while Olga was in college. Olga had never followed Big Bob's footsteps to be a businesswoman but instead she decided to be a teacher. Big Bob wasn't like Miriam, his wife to have health issues as she did. It would happen one day.

Helga now came back to her house where she had lived in since she was born. It was quiet when she opened the front door. When she did walk in, the house was black. No sign of her father, Big Bob Pataki. She sighed. It was just her and Bob left in the house. Big Bob had retired from the beeper store and was now a sheriff in Hillwood's sheriff department.

Since nobody was home, Helga decided to make herself a turkey sandwich. Big Bob was hardly at home to eat dinner with her, so she saw no reason to make a whole meal for both. While finishing the first half of the turkey sandwich, a plan popped into her head.

"That's what I'll do," she said to the empty house.

She pulled out a locket with a picture of Arnold.

"My dear beloved Arnold, you don't know this yet, but I will come to a point to really tell you how I feel about you. I'm going to rob your hat store to tell you my feelings," she said as she put the locket back where she'd kept it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally the weekend. Arnold did have to work at the store again. Gerald had the weekend off while Harold worked alone. Harold didn't mind working by himself. Once Arnold arrived at the store early that Saturday morning, he found the store empty. It was empty because all the hats had been stolen overnight. Arnold asked his boss if he knew that the hats were stolen.

"Yes, I do know. When I walked in earlier, there were no hats to be sold today. Police are on its way. I would suggest you don't work during this robbery. It could get dangerous if you did work," his boss, a dirty blonde in his mid - twenties advised.

"Do we know who did it?" Arnold asked.

"It's a bit too early to tell at the minute, but we'll find out," the boss, Troy said.

Arnold stuck around when the cops showed up. The sheriff, Big Bob Pataki, who was Helga's father was at the scene. Arnold right away recognized Sheriff Pataki. Big Bob also recognized Arnold and said nothing. Arnold didn't seem to care either way Big Bob did all the questioning while his deputy, Gerald's brother took notes.

"Any idea how many hats were taken?" Big Bob asked.

Arnold stayed put and silent while the questioning was in progress.

"We're not sure, Sheriff. I think maybe over four hundred or less," Troy answered.

Arnold could tell Troy was doing his best to answer all the questions Bob was asking.

"I would suggest that this store is out of business until we figure out who made a mess like this," Big Bob told him.

"Yes, sir," Arnold said knowingly.

That's when he left the store and headed straight home.

Phil, Arnold's grandfather, was at the door when Arnold entered.

"What are you doing here, Shortman? I thought you had to work today," Phil said, surprised Arnold was home early.

"A robbery took place overnight, Grandpa. No work for me until then," Arnold said with disappointment.

"Don't feel bad, Shortman. You'll be able to work at the store when this gets cleared up," Phil said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Grandpa. I sure hope to go back soon."


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend went by fast and now it was Monday morning again. Arnold still couldn't believe what did happen to the hat store Friday. He figured everyone knew about this already but it was still no surprise. Of course Gerald already knew since he and Gerald talked about it over the weekend and even Gerald couldn't figure out who would do that such thing.

While walking to school with Gerald that Monday morning, Gerald said, "I think we should get our friends together and see if they'd be willing to help out on this mystery."

"I agree, Gerald. We'll get around to this story who robbed my store."

"I'm sure they heard what happened to you, man," Gerald said as they walked to their lockers to grab that morning's books.

Arnold's first class was gym. Gerald walked with him to the gym. Gerald had science first thing and had it with Eugene, Helga, and Sid. Once he sat at his desk, Helga walked up to him.

"Hey, tall hair boy, I heard from Big Bob about football head's store being robbed. Who would do such thing?" Helga asked, even if she already knew it was her.

"We're just trying to figure this one ourselves. Do you have any thought who would do this?" Gerald asked her.

He and Helga had this conversation before Sid and Eugene found out what the conversation was.

"Maybe the thief could be somebody who would want something to do with football head's hat store," Helga suggested.

"Could be. I do see you have a point," Gerald remarked.

"Glad to see you agree with me. Let's hope nobody finds out you and I have agreed on this."

"I think you might be wrong there, Helga. People will find out."

Sid joined Helga and Gerald. He and Eugene walked in just before the bell rang.

"Hi, Helga, Gerald. What are you two talking about?" Eugene asked.

"Nothing, really. Did you two hear what happened over the weekend?" Helga asked.

"We don't think so, Helga. What did happen?" Sid asked.

"Somebody robbed Arnold," Gerald told them.

"Oh, no. Who would do something like that? Arnold's a good friend," Sid said as Gerald, Helga and Eugene nodded.

"We're trying to figure this cooky mystery," Gerald answered.

"I've never thought about being a detective before. This should be fun," Sid said and Eugene agreed.

"So are we game enough to figure this out?" Eugene asked.

"Arnold and I are game enough," Gerald replied.

"What about you, Helga? Do you want to help?" Gerald asked.

"Sure, tall hair boy."

"We'll tell the others at lunch," Sid said.

Everyone thought it was a good idea. Helga wondered how long it would take her classmates to figure out it was she robbed the store.

'Let them figure it out,' she thought silently to herself as the bell rang for first period.


	4. Chapter 4

At the bakery, Gerald and Harold had a conversation when the customers weren't around. The two friends did find it hard to chat because of all the customers kept coming and going. Both friends decided to wait to have their conversation tomorrow at school. Gerald was trying to talk Harold into having Arnold work with them while the hat store was closed.

Gerald and Arnold walked to school together.

"Have you given any thought if you'd want to work with Harold and I?" Gerald asked.

"I have, but first I want to talk with my boss."

"Good idea, Arnold. That does make sense," Gerald agreed as they walked to their first class of the day separately. Arnold did think it would be fun to work with his classmates during the robbery.

At lunch, Arnold sat with Gerald and Harold. Arnold did want to hear what Harold's thoughts about him in the bakery.

"Well, I like the idea," Harold said.

"Are you going to start today?" Harold asked.

"Not today. I need to check in with my boss first," Arnold told Harold, "but I'll let you both know."

"Sounds good, and I have thought it would be fun to work with you," Harold replied.

"Thanks, Harold," Arnold returned.

Note: Sorry about the short update but there will be more next week and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Arnold was in his bedroom at the boarding house, trying to study for a math test that was coming in the upcoming week. The telephone rang as he looked up from the desk to see who would be calling at this hour.

It was his boss, Troy. Troy hardly ever called him except for schedule change. He wondered it f that was about. Grandpa told him it was Troy. 'See,' Arnold said quietly to himself, thinking that was the answer.

"Who is it, Grandpa?" Arnold asked.

"Your boss," Grandpa answered.

That didn't surprise Arnold one bit. He took the receiver from Phil. Phil left.

"Hello?" Arnold said.

"Hi, Arnold. I've talked with Sheriff Pataki. He still wants us to be out of business for a while longer."

"Okay. I did have something I want to ask you about," Arnold told him.

"Don't be shy," Troy said.

"Since our store is out of business for now, would it be all right if I work with some of my friends?" Arnold asked.

"That's a great idea, Arnold. Did you ask them first?" Troy asked.

"No. They came to me. A friend of mine works at a bakery store in town not too far away," Arnold said.

"I've been there a few times. Very neat bakery. It's all right with me for you to work there for time being."

"Thanks," Arnold said.

"Our schedule should turn back to normal soon," Troy said reassuringly.

"I wouldn't count on it," Arnold said, thinking it depended on how serious the robbery was.

"Don't be negative, Arnold. We will find out how serious this robbery is," Troy said.

"Let me know. I want to work there again," Arnold said.

"You know Sheriff Pataki would be angry if we disobeyed his rules and went back to business," Troy told him.

Arnold knew about Big Bob's attitude. It ran in the family, he could tell. Helga actually had Bob's share of attitude for sure.

"I will let you know how I'm doing at the bakery," Arnold said.

"Please do."

Then they hung up the phone. The next day arrived and Gerald and Arnold walked to school again.

"Any luck with your boss on working at my bakery?" Gerald asked.

"Yes. He's letting me to do until the robbery is in progress," Arnold said.

"Great! I should make a schedule for you," Gerald said.

Arnold didn't seem to care about what kind of schedule he would get.


	6. Chapter 6

Next day at school, on her free period, Helga took out the locket she had of Arnold.

"My dearest Arnold, you don't know this yet, but I plan to kidnap you to tell you how much I feel about you. You and Big Bob don't know it, but it was me who robbed your hat store," she said to the locket with an evil laugh.

_Flashback:_

_The day Arnold and his boss, Troy found out the store was robbed, Helga chose the right time to rob the place. While Troy nor Arnold were present in the store, Helga took her locket out and spoke to it. She'd had that locket since she was in the fourth grade.  
_

_"Arnold, my love, you don't know, I am going to take all of your stupid hats out of this place and hide them in your boarding house."_

_So she took the blue hats first. Of course she couldn't bring all the hats with one trip. She had made up her mind to steal all the hats in small trips and she thought she'd start with the blue hats. While carrying the blue hats, she decided to leave the hat store unlocked so it made it easier than just locking and unlocking the front door.  
_

_She hoped she would be able to walk into the boarding house with none of the household members paying any attention. 'Arnold would have been asleep by now. I hope I can figure a way into his bedroom without my being there,' Helga thought silently to herself. It turned out she was right - Arnold was sound asleep when she arrived at the boarding house. Half of the tenants were in bed by now. Phil and Pookie, Arnold's elderly grandparents, were nowhere to be seen._

_Helga sighed quietly to herself, thankful nobody was there to her slam. She'd tried to be quiet, but the door decided to make a creek loud enough for people to hear. She'd bought the blue hats in a paper bag, pretending she bought them with her own money when she never really did._

_End Flashback_

While in school that day, Big Bob and Gerald's older brother were on the scene of the crime, asking questions. Nobody was able to answer Bob's questions since they had recently found out.

"I suggest we go separate ways to find those hats," Gerald's brother spoke up.

Big Bob liked the idea and went along with it.

"If we see something, report it to the department," Bob told him.

"Gotcha."

They went their separate ways. Bob decided to take the patrol car with him. The car looked like it needed more gasoline in the tank, so the next minute, the squad car was at the gas station. Gerald's brother was now at Arnold's boarding house, asking questions about the robbery.

"We know about the robbery. Arnold didn't give much detail on what happened," Pookie told him.

"Maybe you know something he doesn't. It could help," he said.

Pookie shook her head like she really didn't know anything.

"Maybe I know one thing," Pookie told him.

"What's that, ma'am?" he asked with interest.

"I was up in Arnold's room earlier this morning. I thought I saw some hats under the bed," she said.

"What! From what I've heard from Gerald, that isn't Arnold's style. Gerald has said Arnold is smart enough not to do such a thing. Mind if I come in and see for myself?" he asked her.

"Come on in then. Let me show you where Arnold's bedroom is," she said, turning on the washing machine.

The washing machine-made a loud sound, saying it started working.

After leaving the laundry room, Pookie led him up the stairs to Arnold's room. Pookie opened the door to the newly refurnished bedroom. Gerald's brother noticed some of the furniture in Arnold's room looked new but not all of it. The bed looked the same except it was a bigger size. The new bed came with a new mattress, blanket, pillows, sheets and bed frame.

The dresser drawer was also new: it used to have three drawers for underwear, winter clothes, nice clothes for an outing, etc. The bed looked like it was neatly made. There was also a desk, but it was a bit bigger than it was years ago. The room also had a clock and radio and CD players. The walls were freshly painted.

Pookie knelt under the bed.

"Here are some of the hats I spotted earlier today," Pookie told him, moving away from the bed a bit so he could have a look for himself so he bent down.

"Looks like about five or ten hats under this bed, ma'am. Would you do me a favor?" he asked.

"What's that, Sonny?" she asked, giving him enough eye contact.

"When he comes home, would you have him report to the police station? We might want to question him."

"All right. I will send him over. You're not thinking he's guilty, are you?"

"We're not sure, but we'd like to know how those hats ended up there."

"I will send him over the minute he walks in," Pookie promised as he saw himself out.

That morning, Arnold and his classmates were in school in Mr. Simmons' room. He no longer was a fourth grade teacher. He had been an English teacher for sophomores and freshmen. He's been teaching the high school level for a few years now.

"All right, Class. Before we end today's lesson, I'd like to announce there will be a test coming up in the next week or so. This test will be for extra credit. The test is on the latest reading assignment, on of the most popular classic writers, Mark Twain."

He heard some complaining but not much. Harold had English later that afternoon. When Mr. Simmons finished the announcement, the bell rang.

When the kids left, Mr. Simmons summoned Arnold over.

"I'm sorry your store is robbed. Do you plan to keep the store in progress during this time?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"No. Sheriff Pataki said it would be out of business until they find out what went wrong. The store hasn't been around very long, so why would it happen now?"

"I'm sorry I can't answer that, Arnold. I wish you best of luck."

"Thanks, Mr. Simmons."

The day ended and the kids went to their jobs, after - school activities, homework after school, dentist and doctor's appointments. Arnold didn't work at the bakery that day because Gerald had not finished making up a schedule. Once Arnold walked in the boarding house, Pookie greeted him.

"The police would like to see you immediately."

"Why do they want me, Grandma? I haven't done anything," he said.

"I believe you, Arnold. All they want to do is question you."

She didn't want Arnold to know she knew something about the hats while he didn't.

"I'll leave in a minute, Grandma. Just let me put my backpack away first."

After coming down the stairs, Arnold kissed his grandmother on the cheek and walked out. Big Bob had heard about what went on between his deputy at the boarding house.

"You did the right thing by sending that football head here for questioning, Son. I'm proud of you."

"It was no big deal, Sir. I was just doing my job."

Ten minutes later, Arnold walked in the police station. Arnold did wonder if the police suspected him on this case. It turned out he was right. Gerald

s brother let Arnold in.

"Am I guilty on this case?" Arnold asked.

"We don't know that yet, football head. You're our only suspect for now," Bob told him.

_'Why would they make me a suspect? I'm pretty sure I am innocent,' _he thought to himself.

"Well, Arnold, I stopped by your place earlier this morning and spoke with the crazy woman. She did give me a clue to where those hats have been this entire time."

"Where have they been?" he asked with interest.

Big Bob pulled out a light ruby hat that was the right size for a child.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Bob asked, handing the hat over.

"Of course it does. Why?"

"Your crazy woman bought me to your bedroom, saying she knew about those hats disappearing. Crazy woman found this hat under your bed. Don't tell us you're not innocent," Gerald's brother told him.

"What! This is ridiculous," Arnold said.

He knew it was true he would do no such thing to his own store. All his friends and family believe he was smart enough not to rob anyone.

"You can't believe I would do something like this? Of course I didn't do it!" Arnold said, surprised he heard this.

No way Arnold could answer this question.

"I would not rob any place! It could be somebody else, but I certainly didn't!" Arnold shouted.

"May I go now?"

"Of course, football head. Until next time," Bob said as he watched Arnold walk out.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at lunch, Arnold was sitting at a table that held enough room for most of the classmates. Helga was also there, but sat next to her best friend, Phoebe. Of course, Helga wanted to stick around to hear Arnold's story about last night.

The cafeteria was crowded with a lot of other kids, but there were several conversations going on at the same time.

"I was told from Grandma when I first arrived home after school. Grandma told me the police wanted to see me immediately. Of course I never was involved with this crime.

_Flashback:_

_Before Gerald's brother arrived that day, Grandma had made Arnold's bed since the sheets were fresh from the dryer. She wanted Arnold to have fresh sheets tonight. After making the bedspread, Grandma thought the bed was feeling a bit strange while putting the sheets on the bed._

_So Grandma bent down on her knees to find out why the bed felt strange. She pulled out a red hat that looked like it came from The Place of Hats, the store Arnold was working. Her eyes popped wide when she saw the hate. She wasn't one hundred percent sure if this hat was part of the robbery._

_She didn't want to ask Arnold about it right away, so she thought poking around under the bed was not any of her business. A question came to her mind that second. 'Why would Arnold do something like this?' She knew this wasn't true Arnold would rob his own store._

_She saw there were other hats under the bed, but didn't give a close look to what colors and shapes they were. She thought the right thing to do was show this evidence to Sheriff Pataki. When she walked down the stairs, she found Grandpa sitting at the kitchen table with Oscar and his wife, Suzie._

_"Look what I found under Arnold's bed just now," she told them, putting the red hat on the kitchen table._

_"Isn't that one of the hats of Shortman's store?" Grandpa asked with interest in this robbery._

_"I'm not sure, but you know that was what I was thinking. It somehow crossed my mind when I pulled it from under the bed."_

_"Should we ask Shortman about this?"_

_"I don't want to poke my business like this. I don't want Arnold to know this hat was here."_

_"She's got a point, Phil," Suzie agreed._

_"You're right, Pookie. We'll let Shortman find this on his own," Grandpa agreed._

_End Flashback_

"When I walked down to the police station, I had no idea Sheriff Pataki was going to accuse me of being guilty about this case. It turned out I was right," he finished.

"Looks like you had a day there, Arnold," Mr. Simmons spoke up.

He had overheard the entire story on what happened yesterday.

Everyone jumped out of their seats in surprise, not knowing their old teacher was standing from behind listening.

"You scared us," Eugene told him.

"I'm sorry, Eugene. I just couldn't help overhearing about what happened," Mr. Simmons said.

"That's all right, Mr. Simmons," Arnold told their teacher.

"And next time, don't scare us like that again," Harold returned.

"I'll try not to do this again," he promised as he left the table.

"Why would Mr. Simmons have to poke his nose where it doesn't belong?" Helga asked.

"He probably does this to be a part of what goes on with us. I think he wants to be a part of this," Arnold replied.

Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"I happen to think Arnold's right. Mr. Simmons doesn't want to be left out on something like this. I think we'll tell him when we have English," Phoebe remarked.

"You have Mr. Simmons after lunch, Harold?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah."

"We'd like you to tell him what we just talked about."

"I guess you're right, Arnold. I'll be sure to tell him."

That's when the lunch bell rang, telling the kids lunch was over. As Arnold and Gerald were walking to their next class, Gerald gave Arnold a piece of loosely paper from his pants pocket.

"What's this?" Arnold asked as he opened it.

"It's your schedule, man. My parents made it out just last night. I thought I'd give it to you today."

"Thanks, Gerald. So I work from after school until five?" he asked as he studied the schedule.

"Right, and you work from nine to one on weekends."

"All right."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning once Helga left for school, Big Bob decided to go in Helga's room. He'd never bothered doing this, but he had a hunch on what he thought the hats were. Since she would be in school today, there was plenty of time to go through his daughter's bedroom.

He waited a good while to check Helga's room so she wouldn't suspect right away if he was snooping around in her bedroom. After about ten minutes after she left, Bob walked up the stairway. He opened the door loudly. He didn't care if Helga was home or not to hear him open her bedroom door.

This used to be Olga's bedroom before they had Helga. A smile appeared on his face. There were too many memories in this bedroom until he and Miriam passed the room on to Helga. Of course, Helga kept the room as is and didn't want to remove or change it. The smile on Bob's face vanished. _'Think about this some other time, Pataki. Time to find out where those hats could have disappeared,' _he thought to himself.

He thought once he made it to the police station, he would tell the other officers on this case what he'd found in Helga's bedroom. He thought he would try the dresser drawer and see what he could find in there besides her clothes.

"Aha! Jackpot!" he said to himself with excitement.

Of course, there were some hats in the second drawer when he opened it.

There were over ten or fifteen hats she'd hidden from him. The hats were hiding in all shapes, colors and sizes. He pulled them all out. Helga also hid more of the hats in the other two drawers, so he grabbed them out. A question came to his mind: _'Why would little lady do something like this'? _he asked quietly to himself.

He had the name 'little lady' for Hela ever since she was four months old and the name had been stuck since. Somehow she responded to it until today. Searching in other areas of her room, Bob kept pulling more hats. He thought he'd take them to the station. True, the officers would find it unbelievable he would do a thing like this.

After finding more hats in his daughter's bedroom, Bob had to make several trips of hats in the patrol car. He'd call the station now and see if anyone would help him unload the car since he had several hats.

"What's this all about, Sheriff? Don't tell us you're the one who robbed the football head's store."

"It wasn't me! I found these in my daughter's room at the house."

"We'll just wait and see about that, Pataki."


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Bob ate supper with Helga. Helga made the meal as usual since he worked late. He cleared his throat.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Helga asked.

"Well, little lady, I worked on a bit of the crime scene today. You know what I found?" he asked.

"No."

"I found several pairs of hats in your dresser drawers including all over your room. It involves the robbery from that football head's store. You and I will be having a long talk," Bob said seriously.

Helga groaned quietly to herself. She had thought he would never figure it out.

"We're going to let the other cops hear what you're going to tell."

At school the next day, Helga had her turn to tell the class at lunch on what happened with her and Big Bob.

"Do you think he'll find out it was you?" Phoebe whispered.

Helga shook her head saying she had no idea.

"Why would Mr. Pataki want to do something like that?" Gerald asked.

"Something I'd like to find out for myself. Bob said he found several hats in my bedroom. He knows he never goes there but why in the world would he suspect me?" Helga asked.

Arnold and Gerald looked at one another. Their eyes were silently talking. Arnold's said: Have you ever given any thought on this? Gerald's said: I never would have gotten in that group, so it did surprise me too. Even Mr. Simmons was around to hear her story but he didn't say anything but found it a disappointment a classmate was involved besides Arnold.

He left after Helga whispered to Phoebe. He wanted to get the afternoon's plans ready.

"My father even wants me to tell what happened to those hats. I told him I didn't know," Helga said, lying through her tongue.

Arnold and his classmates looked at one another. They couldn't believe a classmate would do something like this!

After school that day, Arnold didn't work at the bakery. Gerald said it was all right with him since the bakery wasn't busy anyway. Arnold was told from Oscar he was wanted at the police station. Something about questioning, Oscar said.

"Thanks, Oscar. I'll go there now," Arnold said, heading up the stairs to put his backpack on his bed.

After walking quickly from his bedroom, Arnold told everyone good – bye for him. They watched him head to the police station. Arnold walked in after another officer let him in. It was true what Helga was saying at lunch – she was also at the questioning. Arnold saw Helga's face was indeed shocked a bit what happened the night before.

"Sit down, football head," Big Bob replied.

Arnold could tell Bob wasn't very happy what went on last night. Arnold also wanted to hear Helga's version of the story. So she started the story.

"We're waiting, little lady," Bob said strictly.

"After we find out what happened, you'll be punished," Bob added.

Helga couldn't believe what Bob had just told her – punishment. She knew it made sense to be punished after robbing a hat store. Arnold had a feeling Helga was hardly punished at all but did picture what she was going to do if she did get punished. It served her right, Arnold thought to himself.

"Tell us," Bob repeated.

"Dad, I can't say it in front of everyone."

"Well, you are. We're anxious to find out why those hats were at our house."

"Well, football head, I robbed your place because I want to tell you how I feel about you," Helga said shyly while lying through her teeth.

Arnold didn't know what to think on this so he let her speak for herself.

"Speak up," Bob spoke up again.

"I robbed you because I have always like you."

"That's why I'm not in business now?" Arnold asked.

"That's right, football head. I still would keep those hats if I could!"

"Telling football head about your feelings isn't going to make up for this," Bob said.

"I know, Dad, but I had to do something."

"You lied to everyone. That's one of the reasons for a punishment."

"Our little talk is over. I'm going home to punish this little lady. You can go now, football head," Bob told him.

"Thanks, Sheriff."

While walking home, Arnold felt this was solved. When he came back to the boarding house, Troy was waiting for him in the living room when he walked in.

"Arnold, I got a call from the deputy saying we could start work again," Troy told him happily.

"That's right. It turned out a girl from my class robbed us. She's being punished," Arnold said.

"Glad to know she deserved something."

"Let's hope we don't get robbed like this again," Arnold said.

Troy said nothing. He left with a smile on his face.


End file.
